1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 04 028 606.4, filed Dec. 2, 2004, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system that processes video data, and more particularly, to a reproduction system that processes interlaced video sequences.
3. Related Art
Digital versatile discs (DVDs) may be used to store video data. Video data may be stored on DVDs in an interlaced video sequence having many subsequent fields. With an interlacing technique, a screen displays a sequence of fields rather than a sequence of frames. One field contains odd-numbered lines only (odd field) and the next field contains only even-numbered lines (even field). The odd field and the even field are not displayed at the same time, but human eyes may perceive pairs of fields simultaneously as a full frame.
Video sequences may differ depending on a television standard. Video sequences that comply with Phase Alternation Line (PAL) television standard, which is European format, may include 50 fields per second. National Television System Committee (NTSC) video sequences may comprise 60 fields per second. Both television standards may also differ in the number of lines that make up a complete image. While the PAL standard defines each complete image to include 575 lines, a complete NTSC image include 480 lines.
Many video sequences may be recorded on DVDs in an interlaced form. When displayed, only half of the pixel information of a complete image may be provided to display each field. To improve picture quality, DVDs may output interlaced video data in a progressive form. The progressive form may allow each field to be converted into a complete frame. Progressive images may be permitted to display about 50 frames per second for PAL video sequences instead of 50 fields (60 frames/fields for NTSC video sequences). Therefore, a need exists for a system that converts interlaced video content into a progressive form.